


Entwined Dragons

by SignlessAcolyte



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Broken Families, Burns, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Non-Consensual Spanking, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignlessAcolyte/pseuds/SignlessAcolyte
Summary: Zuko and Azula have been pitted against each other their entire lives. How does one changed encounter change everything?
Relationships: Azula - Relationship, Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts).



They had been placed at odds for almost their entire lives. Him the firstborn, and her the prodigy. He remembered EXACTLY when their sibling relationship had fractured and was reborn into something new, though he would only truly be able to realize it for what it was long after.

\----. 

It had been a normal day at the palace, at least as normal as it got. He had finished his basic training for Firebending forms, wincing lightly at the bruises and welts from his instructors crop, smacking him where his stance and kata failed. 

But now that that was over, he could finally take a break. Maybe mother would be free? 

In an odd turn of events, his mother actually was busy, and didn't have time to play with him. He smiled and accepted her reasoning, assuring her he'd just find something else to do. 

When he left her to go to the palace gardens however, his face fell. 

If there was one thing Zuko didn't like… it was being alone. Father was… busy. He was a busy man, and he didn't have time for foolishness. 

Mother was usually free but not today. 

And Azula….

He frowned harder and crouched down next to the pond, hugging his knees to his chest.

Azula brought up all kinds of conflicting emotions. Even with her being 7 and him being 9 he was behind her on so much. History, politics, etiquette, and of course. Firebending. 

He was supposed to be the older sibling. The one who would take care of the younger. But more and more, Father spent time with her, because he wasn't…. Wasting time with an inferior project. 

He tried not to let that hurt. Father had his reasons. Zuko just needed to work harder, and Father would be proud. 

"What are you doing out here Zuzu? Feeding the Turtle ducks again?"

The slightly sneering tone of his little sister was something that he REALLY didn't need to hear right now.

"Go away Azula."

"I'd be a terrible sister if I left my poor… lonely brother be all alone. Couldn't get mom to dote on you today?"

On another day, another life. Maybe he would have snapped at her. 

Maybe he would have ran, and kept the dynamic going.

….not today. 

".....no. she was busy."

"Wow. Maybe she finally realized you were hopeless, and decided to cut you loose."

Azula even as a child had a tongue that could flay a person alive. And the one who felt the lash the most was her brother.

But today he just didn't react. 

".... Maybe. It probably would have been better if you'd been born first."

And just like that Azula was actually struck silent. For all of her poking and pinching at him, (as Father taught her of course, she was a good girl) she had never actually seen him like this before. Not moping per se. Just tired. 

"..... Do you ever wonder what that would be like?"

He asked her quietly, becoming more and more sunk into his own thoughts. 

She recovered quickly, and tried to shake off the discomfort his question brought, and smirked, seeing a weakness. 

"Obviously, I'd be father's heir, and you would be the spare. I'm sure I'd find some use for you. And…. "

Whatever madness came upon the both of them, Azula felt herself opening up to Zuko.

"Maybe mother would love me."

Zukos eyes widened.

"Azula! Of course mom loves you! Why would you think she doesn't?"

If there was one thing both siblings had it was firey tempers. It was something father had yet to… temper with her. 

"Then why is she ALWAYS with you?! Why is it always, 'not now Azula, I'm helping your brother.' Why does she love you, and not me?!"

Azulas face was screwed up in a snarl, her eyes blazing with barely hidden frustration and longing. 

Zuko had been restrained for most of this, but even his sudden calm had it's limits. 

"Well what about Father Azula? Why is it no matter what I do, he is NEVER proud of me? He spends hours upon hours working with you, never once having time for me. He's ASHAMED of me while you… you keep getting better and better."

Azulas eyes got slightly glassy then. Her father's words in her ears. 

Your brother hates you. He is jealous of your power. Your skill. The weak always envy the strong. 

Your mother is afraid of you. She thinks you unnatural, and monstrous.

Maybe you are. But you will be MY monster. 

You must rise above it, do not let yourself be attached. 

And something In her believed him about her mother. But Zuzu… her Dum-dum of a brother…. She couldn't let go. Not now. Not...yet. 

But this made her believe her father, and she lashed out.

"Father was right! You hate me for being BETTER than you! You always have!"

And here was where things would never be the same. 

"Zula, I'm jealous of you but I have ALWAYS been so proud of you!"

He said, finally standing up, an inch or two taller than her. 

Her heart stopped for a second before starting. It didn't make sense. Zuzu was supposed to hate her. Not be proud of her. 

".... You're lying."

She said flatly. Emotionlessly. 

Zuko frowned. 

"... When have I ever lied to you Zula?"

She was halfway to extolling the many times he had lied to her when….

… crap. She actually couldn't remember any time he had lied to her. Held back information sometimes. Usually because of a surprise(usually for her) but… never lied. Not even just because he was a TERRIBLE liar. 

"......you have to be lying."

She said quietly. He had to be. The only one who loved her was father. He was the only one who was proud of her. 

".... LaLa….."

He said softly, his heart aching at the slightly fearful lost look on her face. It felt wrong to see her so unguarded and vulnerable, and he slowly gripped her shoulders, and leaned his forehead against her. 

".... I have never been anything but so proud of you. I only wish that I could stand with you and not bring you down. "

Her eyes shone, but she was stubborn in not letting her tears fall. 

".... You don't hate me?" She hates herself for how hopeful she sounds. Weak. Pathetic. Father would be disgusted.

"Azula no…. I love you. You're my little sister. I will ALWAYS love you. No matter what you do."

And that was the truth. As angry as Azula made him sometimes, he loved her. It was why he always fell for her little games and tricks. Why he always followed her around. 

He loved her. 

And Azula finally seemed to get that. And in a moment of weakness, she wrapped her arms around him, her arms tight crushing his ribs as her eyes leaked into his tunic. Azula did not cry. 

For Zukos part, he bore the discomfort with not a sound of protest, just rubbing her back awkwardly, and then running his fingers through her hair like he'd seen his mother do years ago when Azula was even younger. 

A few minutes passed and Azula let go as suddenly as she had held tight to him. Her eyes were suspiciously red, but he didn't bring attention to it.

"Well, it was good to see you're being as dumb as ever Zuzu. See you when you're not wasting time."

Her sudden shift into her usual cool superior tone might have thrown him off guard, but her eyes. 

They crinkled slightly, and he knew that things had changed for them.

\-------

Azula almost didn't know how to process all this new information later when she went to bed. Zuzu loved her. 

…. And she was self aware enough to know he didn't have a reason. Not like father. Their relationship was… simple In a way. He pushed her to her limit, she continued to show that she was a genius, and he showed her pride. 

She…. Didn't know why mother didn't react the same. She was better at so many things than Zuko, but mother always preferred him. It was a wound that only now began to sting a little less. 

Mother didn't love her. 

Father put a price on his affection. 

But Zuzu….. Zuzu loves her for who she is. She didn't have to fight for it. 

It… was nice to not have to fight for once. 

So she made a decision. Zuko was HERS. Not father's. Not mother's, though she supposed she would have to let her continue on so as not to upset him. 

Maybe she couldn't admit it to him. Maybe she just couldn't admit that weakness. 

But here at least she could admit it to herself. 

…. "Love you too… Dum-dum"


	2. Chapter 2

Two Weeks Later on Ember Island

"Wretched Water Spirit! Now that I've escaped your Curse and regained my True Nature, you shall pay for your Trickery!"

Azula, as always playing the Dragon Emperor, eyes alight with a childish glee, preparing for their improvised fight scene.

"Have you learned nothing from your time amongst the Mortals? By threatening me, you invite your doom!"

Zuko, as always playing the Dark Water Spirit, eyes bright with the same childish glee, ready to begin, and yes, lose. It was ok. At least here, it was meant to happen. 

The two of them fought on the beach, not with Firebending of course. Zuko was not controlled enough to do so, and Azula had been forbidden by their mother to do so the last time she singed Zuko's hair. 

But that didn't matter today. Today they were just Zuko and Azula, playing out a fantasy. 

Azula struck with purpose, though not (as Zuko noticed) as hard as she used to. It was still fast paced with Azula obviously taking the lead as it was meant to be, when finally she did the final blow, and Zuko fell back, groaning his lines dramatically.

"Noooo! Curse you, foul Dragon!"

And collapsed, playing dead. 

Azula always giggled when he did that, and today was no difference, but the giggle felt less sharp. More honest. 

He still had his eyes closed when Azula tugged on his hand, bent over.

"Come on Zuzu! It's not over! We still need to finish the scene!"

Right! They didn't ALWAYS do the final scene, but when Azula was in a good mood, they would finish the scene with him playing the Dragon Empress. 

Playing a girl was kind of weird, but it was still fun. 

Azula, still in her role as Dragon Emperor grinned at him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Though I was trapped in the body of a mortal,you willingly gave me your heart! I cannot help but give you mine in return!"

Zuko, fell deep into the role, in the way that only a dramatic but honest kid could and recited the words in a manner unlike the grandiose nature of the original. It was softer. Heartfelt.

"It was only with your glory hidden in false form that you could finally recognize my Devotion."

Normally that would be where they ended things as there was a kiss scene soon after, and they usually broke off. 

…. But this time was different. 

Azula's cheeks were flushed. Like she was actually hearing those words from him.

She actually moved closer, and Zuko's heart pounded, unsure, and nervous. But not disgusted. How could he ever be disgusted by LaLa?

"Zuko! Azula! Time to come in, dinner is ready." The voice of their mother rang out calling for them. Azula collected herself swiftly, her usual cool face in place as she (reluctantly) let go of her brother. 

"That was fun Zuzu. You make a good girl."

She said in her special teasing tone, only for him.

Zuko flushed, and was about to yell at her, when she caught his hand, and squeezed it. 

He was starting to understand. It was rarely about what she said. She didn't trust that people weren't listening all the time. 

But her little actions. The way she moved her eyes. It said everything. 

Thank you brother.

He smiled. 

You're welcome little sister.

\-------------

2 Days Later

Azula didn't really understand why Mother insisted on chastising her like this. It was always, "stop that Azula" or "Azula why can't you play nice?".

"Are you listening to me young lady?"

She plastered on a contrite expression that always worked on the hangers on and sycophants of court. She was still a child so had to play the game until she got older. 

It never worked on Mother. 

Mother sighed, put upon by her monstrous daughter. 

".... Very well. No dessert tonight. And I want you to apologize tomorrow! No excuses!"

And with that, Lady Ursa made her way out of the gardens.

Azula burned with indignant fury. Not only at the expectation that she APOLOGIZE to some snotty noble brats,(who committed an unforgivable crime) but that she had to forego her favorite dessert tonight. They were serving candied Cherries. 

Both Zuko and Azula LOVED Candied Cherries. 

For once in her life, Azula pouted like the child she was. It wasn't fair. Mother didn't even ask WHY she had done it. She just punished her. She would have asked ZUKO why he did what he did. 

…. Speak of the water spirit.

Zuko crept around the bushes that blocked off the turtle duck pond, and sat down next to her. 

Azula felt sharp, jagged. Hurt. She never dealt well with emotional hurt, even if she denied she was in pain to begin with. 

"Come to gloat brother? Call me crazy again?"

She wasn't crazy! She wasn't. She just … didn't understand things sometimes. 

And then Zuko with that almost infuriatingly gentle voice spoke.

"No. What did they do?"

She stopped breathing for a moment. How did he do that? How did he understand so quickly? 

How did he ask the question she had been BEGGING internally for Mother to ask?

"What does it matter? I burnt their hair up. According to mother , there is NO reason to do that."

Zuzu looked uncomfortable. Why….?

".... Mom isn't ALWAYS right. You thought you needed to do it, so…. What did they do?"

She would not cry. A princess did not cry. That was for weaklings and peasants. 

".... They mocked you. After you had been nice to them earlier, letting them see your favorite scrolls. That's MY job. "

Partially true. It was her job to tease him. Somehow internally, she knew it was her role as the younger sister. But why she had really done it….

….. Zuko had been NICE to them. And they threw away that gift by mocking him. No one would harm what was Azula's. 

"...Come on. Let's go play. We don't need them anyway."

He said, standing up and offering her his hand. Azula looked up, her eyes stubbornly refusing to spill the tears, and she took his hand, before pushing him to the ground. 

"Try to catch me this time!"

She said with a savage glee, and a mirthful cackle.

Zuko grumped for just a moment, but her laugh couldn't help but make him smile, and he scrambled after her. 

A small container of Candied Cherries made their way to Azula's chamber later that night. 

The next day Zuko told the noble kids who had been scorched by Azula that he had no desire to play with them anymore, in a manner more befitting of his father than himself. 

And Azula's heart ached as she smiled at her big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Azula was better than him in almost everything. He accepted that, though that didn't mean he didn't try to get better and reach or surpass her level. He wasn't lying when he said he was trying to not bring her down after all. 

But there was ONE thing. One skill he was very very good at, that even Azula had begrudgingly admitted he was better than her at. 

Stealth. 

Despite his obvious royal outfits, he had from a young age learned how to melt into the shadows, walk like a servant, and keep his head down. 

Father would likely be furious if he ever saw it,but that wasn't the point today. 

Today,he was sneaking around the Palace to see what things were like when he wasn't around. Even as a kid, he understood that people… weren't always the same people in private. 

So when he saw a group of girls having spent time with Azula… he had a niggling feeling that he should follow them. 

He shifted into the shadows, melting into the background so flawlessly only the sharpest of eyes might be able to tell.

It took a bit, but as they walked through the deep red halls of the palace to the exit where their families' carriages awaited, he finally heard them speak up.

"Wow…. I was NOT expecting that when dealing with the Princess. I mean…"

"I know right? She's skilled…. But crazy as a spirit FoxRabbit. And she's really not that pretty."

Zuko's eyes flared. How DARE they!

With no consideration for appearances, he appeared from the shadows out of nowhere. 

"How dare you insult my sister! She's smarter, stronger, prettier, and better than all of you! I don't ever want to see any of you around her again!"

The noble girls paled, not having realized someone was listening, much less the princess' older brother. 

They begged forgiveness, and retreated quickly to the carriages as Zuko stood there, breathing heavily, his whole being so focused on protecting his sister's honor that he didn't realize he was generating fire from his nostrils and hands. 

The Next Day

"Alright Dum-dum, I'm going to give you ONE chance to explain to me why you ran off my minions."

Zuko's nostrils flared at remembering those fickle little harpies. 

"They were calling you crazy. You're NOT crazy, and you deserve better than them! You're better than them!"

"..... That's why?"

Her voice was carefully controlled. For a moment she had thought perhaps he was trying to sabotage her building connections and information in court. 

But… he was just defending her? Not that she needed defending. She was far more skilled than him in everything. She SHOULD feel insulted. But .. it was .. nice. 

"Oh Zuzu… you REALLY can be a Dum-dum. I knew they mocked me behind my back. I was using them as a way to build an information network, and eventually punish their disrespect."

Zuko frowned. 

"... Oh."

He messed up again. He should have realized Azula would have this well In hand.

"But…. It was… sweet of you to want to protect my honor. Not that I needed it but…."

She walked by him, and swiftly grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

".... Thank you big brother."

His face softens in a gentle smile.

"Always little sister."

A Few Weeks Later

Azula had started taking the time to work with Zuko on the fire bending forms that he was struggling with. In a secret place of course. Father would not be pleased if she saw her 'wasting her time' on helping Zuzu.

There was some progress, but not as much as she had expected. Zuzu wasn't stupid, or incompetent, even if he could be a Dum-dum. So what was the problem?

"Come ON Zuzu I know you can do this!"

"How do you know?! I'm just terrible!"

Zuko lashed out in frustration, throwing his arm out wildly, creating a brief gout of flame. 

Azula looked impassively at him, and took a deep breath. Ok…. Ok… apparently she had to use an even softer touch. 

"Zuzu… you're not TERRIBLE. You just keep flinching during the sets, and it makes you unstable, and then it looks like you overthink even HARDER."

Learning kata like this was supposed to be difficult at first and then it became mindless. Muscle memory. But it was like Zuko was trying to think of every single movement all at once. 

…. Admittedly, she was able to do all that, but she was different. And she was starting to get that just because she learned one way, others didn't respond as well. 

Zuko flinched again and Azula ignored that twinge in her heart that she was becoming more and more familiar with. 

After a moment, just as Azula was about to speak up, getting annoyed at the silence, Zuko broke his.

"Sorry Zula… I just… I guess I'm used to hearing Father and my Tutors yell at me every time I do them. I just keep hearing their voices and I feel like a failure."

Azula for the first time in her life BURNED with an anger towards her father. It lasted but a short while, but that ember of hatred has taken root. 

She took a breath, and smoothed her face before walking forward and putting a hand on his forearm.

"Zuzu…. I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to help. Trust me?"

The words slipped out, as if she had offered her soft fragile heart for him to do with as he pleased. She couldn't move. Did… would he…

"Of Course I trust you LaLa."

He said squeezing her hand as he looked at her, his smile making flutters of warmth spread through her chest. 

She returned his smile with a small one of her own. 

"Now come on Zuzu. Show me."

Zuko was still nervous, but getting into his stance, he breathed…. And then moved. He no longer tried to do them faster and impeccably smooth. He just went through the kata. 

Azula could have said a lot. That he was still pathetic. That she had learned that set a year ago. 

What did she say?

"Better Zuzu. Much better. See? I knew you could do it. From now on, when those idiots you call tutors, or Father yell at you, just pretend it's me. I'll help you through."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, which she greedily nuzzled into.

"Wanna go sit by the Turtle duck pond?"

She smiled with a possessive glee.

"Sure Zuzu…. Say… want me to show you how I feed the Turtleducks?"


	4. Chapter 4

*Soon After Zuko Trained with Azula*

He had wondered what she meant by how she fed the turtleducks. Not that he expected it to be something bad. He just had never seen her do anything with the turtleducks on her own. 

…. Now that he thought about it, she hadn't been with mom the last couple times either….

He should ask her why. Mom he meant. 

The two of them made their way hand in hand to the pond, taking a seat next to the tree, and he handed her some of the bread.

"Watch this."

She said to him, her eyes getting sharp as she looked for the perfect spot, and tossed the fist sized lump of bread into the pond, startling the turtle sucks at first, but then they quacked enthusiastically, nibbling at the bread all together as the mama Turtleduck watched intently. 

"Oh nice! You threw that perfectly!"

She sniffed and turned her nose up.

"Of course I did. I've been practicing with Mai."

He nodded, not really caring overly about hearing the girl's name. Right now was Zula time. 

"So… why don't you let them come to you like mom does. "

She curled in on herself then, her body stiff. 

".....they won't trust me anymore."

Zuko frowned, not liking the ominous tone of her words, as well as the tense body language. So he did what any good big brother would do. 

He picked her up and put her in his lap, hugging her.

"What are you doing?! I'm not a doll, let me go!"

He refused.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

She squirmed hard, but he kept a tight grip. And he knew she didn't actually want him to let her go. If she did, she would have burned him, or at least singed his robes.

She eventually stopped, and slowly loosened up in the way only he ever got her to.

".... I did a couple months ago. Saw you and mom… and I wanted to play with the turtleducks. Wanted to show you two I could do it too."

He didn't say anything, just starting to rub her back slowly.

"Father saw me. He gave me a weird look. And then he told me to burn the one I was holding."

His eyes widened as he looked over to Jirin, the turtle duck with the singed beak that they could never figure out what caused it. 

Father had made….

"Why?"

Azula froze. 

".... Don't make me answer that Zuzu."

He wanted to. He really did. 

…. But now wasn't the time to push. 

"Ok LaLa."

They were quiet as the quacking of the ducks came through the air, as she nuzzled into his chest, making a funny warmth grow there.

"... You're not mad?" She asked him quietly.

"No."

"Why?"

…… Because he understood.

"Dad made you do it. And if you didnt…."

Dad had done something similar to him. But it was with the scrolls that he had. Told him to burn them, to show that he was stronger than petty attachment. 

But they were gifts from mother and even one from Azula. 

He refused. 

Father burned them anyway. 

".... I don't blame you. And I won't tell mom. "

"... Thank you Zuzu."

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead.

"Always LaLa."

\----------------

Azula could never tell her brother what father had told her.

You are not weak like your brother. You will actually be of use to me, unlike his pathetic attempts.

She was coming to realize that father was….. not really a father. Not the way that uncle Fat-.... Uncle Iroh was with Cousin Lu Ten. 

Well...who needed father? She had Zuzu. And that wasn't going to change. 

She wouldn't let it change.


	5. Chapter 5

It said something for how busy that mother had become recently that them sitting out by the Turtleduck pond was the first time in months that Zuko had been able to spend time with her alone for any length of time. But he wasn't going to question it, instead, he just hummed softly as he leaned against her warm comforting embrace. 

"I missed you mom."

Ursa smiled softly at her son, rubbing his back gently. 

"I know Zuko. And I should be around more often now. I just needed to handle a few issues. "

He nodded happily, and grabbed some of the bread.

"Oh! Want to see how Azula feeds the turtleducks?"

He said excitedly, not waiting to hear from his mother, and thus not able to see Ursa's face drop into a noticeable worry and wariness. 

He tossed the bread, but unlike Azula, he'd not been learning from Mai, and misjudged the strength and direction to throw, accidentally hitting a Turtleduck hatchling.

Ursa's eyes narrowed in resignation. She'd been worried that Azula had progressed…. After Ozai had Informed her of her daughter had scorched one of the little ones…. Well she had stopped inviting her daughter to the pond, reserving that for her Son. 

Zuko's face turned into an open book or worry and horror.

"No! Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

But the mama Turtleduck launched forward, biting him on the ankle, making him cry out in pain. 

Ursa quickly moved to protect her son, removing the protective mother turtle duck back into the pond where it rounded up the little ones and swam off somewhere quieter.

"Stupid Turtleduck…. Why did she do that?"

Zuko pouted, still aching at his ankle. 

Ursa chuckled quietly, trying to push aside the worry she had about Azula for now.

"Zuko… that's what moms are like. If you mess with her babies….. "

She playfully bit the air behind his ear.

"They're going to bite you back!"

He giggled and squirmed away before hugging her. As they finally separated however, he frowned. 

"....."

"Zuko?"

Ursa asked finally, Wondering why her son was so quiet. He could be sullen occasionally… but usually not with her. 

".... Why don't you bring Azula with you anymore? Not even with both of us?"

She froze, glad that Zuko couldn't see her face as she looked stricken. How…. How could she possibly tell him that she worried for her daughter? That she wondered if maybe something was irrevocably broken inside of her?

… Like Ozai.

"I just.. didn't think she would be interested. She doesn't have much…. Concern for them after all."

She was perplexed when he frowned at her. Actually seeming angry at her for once. That had never happened. 

".... Azula likes them. We went to see them together a bunch of times while you were gone."

… what?

"You…. You've been spending more time with your sister?"

Willingly? That was odd… usually she had to cajole them both into playing with each other. 

"Yeah. For months now. And she's taught me all kinds of stuff!"

She had to fight to keep from narrowing her eyes.

"Like throwing the bread at the turtleducks?"

"Yeah! But…."

He looked despondent, holding his knees tightly against himself. 

" I didn't do it like she did. She has better aim. She knows how to throw close to them but not hit them."

And now she had to fight to keep from widening her eyes. 

"She…. Doesn't throw the bread directly at them?"

Zuko looked up at her, shocked, and almost appalled she even said that. 

"No! She's not a monster! She just throws it to them instead of feeding out of her hand."

But…. She used to feed them out of her hand. Why'd she stop? 

… it seemed she would have to have a conversation with her daughter.

…. Oh Agni. Her first thought was about why Azula would stop feeding the ducks. Not an agreement that she wasn't a monster. What kind of mother was she?

"Of course she's not Zuko. And never let anyone tell you otherwise."

He nodded with all the gravitas a 7 year old could. 

" Mom….. try to listen to Zula more often? Please?"

She blinked. 

"Zuko I DO listen to her. Just like I listen to you."

But he was already shaking his head even as he tensed up, holding onto her arm.

"You always ask me why I do stuff, even when I do bad things. You don't ask Azula. When she burned those kids' hair? She was protecting me. They'd been making fun of me."

Her heart stopped. No. 

Could … could she truly have become so thoughtless?

But as she thought back, the beauty of the palace gardens seemed to fade until everything was black. 

No. Not once did she ever ask. She just… expected her to tell her things. She never tried to find out why she did the things she did. 

Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Oh Azula….. my sweet child. What have I done?

".... You're right Zuko. I'm sorry. "

He shook his head again.

"Don't tell me. Tell Zula."

She chuckled waterily. 

"Of course. In fact…. Could you go get your sister? Ask her to come speak to me."

He hesitated, but nodded, hugging her again, before racing off with the impatience and energy of youth.

She sat there and wondered, when did it all go wrong? When did she look at Azula as a problem and not as her child?

She wanted to blame Ozai. And for much she could.

But part of this, was most assuredly her own fault. 

She had to fix it. She HAD to. 

"Mother?" Came the calm neutral tone of her youngest child. Azula was so much more intelligent than any child had a right to be, and the control of people many times her age. But despite how terrible a mother Ursa had proven herself to be….

She sounded confused. 

"Come here little one."

She said softly, opening her arms to her daughter. 

Heartbreakingly, she saw the sheer naked want in her eyes, before she hid it, and her body tensed up.

"Why?"

".... Because I've been a fool Azula. Please…. Please let me hold you."

Intelligent beyond her years she may be, but Azula was still a child. A child who wanted her mother. 

So she finally relaxed and sank into her mother's embrace, sitting there on her lap, just soaking in the softness and warmth she never felt before. 

"Azula…. I've been told I don't listen enough. That I don't ask the right questions. So…. I'd like to make up for that. Can I ask the questions I should have?"

It was too little…. But perhaps not too late. 

".... Ok."

She said quietly, wishing Zuko was here for her to hold. Mother was nice… but Zuko never judges. Never. And he… felt nicer. She didn't know how to describe it. 

They sat there for a while, Ursa and Azula both bringing up incidents. And to Ursa's shame, many of the problems and chaos that Azula caused was triggered by careless or hateful people. She didn't just go on wild tears for no reason. 

And finally they came to the one Ursa had been wondering about for a while now.

"And the scorched Turtleduck?"

Azula froze. What… what was she supposed to say? Father hadn't told her to not say anything, but it was assumed that she was never to speak about what he said and did while… training. 

"Why did you burn the turtleduck Azula?"

Ursa asked gently. 

".... I…. I had to."

"Why?"

".... Father told me to."

She whispered, and fear took over her body then. 

"You can't tell him I told you! Father will be so mad! He….!"

Ursa closed her eyes, and let her body fill with HATE. She'd never loved Ozai. Ikem would always be in her heart. But this… Ozai……

Her eyes opened wide and then narrowed.

That…. Motherless son of a WHORE! He had been manipulating them! Separating her daughter from her!

She shook her head and stroked Azula's hair.

"I won't say anything to your father. I promise you. We'll figure this out Azula."

She placed a kiss on her daughter's head again, and helped her up.

"Go play with your brother. He's probably missing you. And Azula?"

Those wide gold eyes looked at her with trepidation.

"Yes mother?"

".... I love you. And I'm sorry I've been a bad mother."

Azula froze, before launching herself for a quick hug, and racing off.

Ursa sighed. It would be a while for their relationship to mend… if it had ever truly been forged. 

But now… OZAI…..

\----------

Azula was unsure as to what had happened…. But she didn't know how to deal with the hope. 

Zuko had said he talked to her…. She had been upset at first but…

Her heart SWELLED with affection and love for her Zuzu. Her big brother was amazing. She didn't know how he did it, but he was able to get mother to hold her. To apologize. To LISTEN.

He could have let things be. Keep mother's affections all to himself.

But she was learning something. Zuzu wasn't selfish. Not like her. Not like the rest of their family. 

Zuzu was BETTER. 

She smirked. As well he should be. He was HER big brother after all. 

A very very soft voice in her head whispered that she should reward him. 

So when she found him, she hugged him tight and kissed his cheek, which satisfied the voice.

For Now.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later

As Zuko and his mother walked the path of the garden, Azula was playing with her… friends. Yes. She supposed she could call them friends. They were no Zuzu, but they weren't the sycophants that would bite and stab at you as soon as you weren't looking. 

Mai was well connected, taciturn, and had a dry humor that meshed well with Azula's biting sarcasm. Plus she was VERY good with knives… she could appreciate that. 

As for Ty Lee…. She was very… different. Cheerful to the point of near insanity. But flexible, and agile as a leaf on the wind. And she was being taught a VERY deadly art. Chi blocking. It was SMART to befriend someone with the ability to do such. 

She frowned as she failed to complete the cartwheels to backflip combo she had been learning from Ty Lee, and felt a burn of jealousy seeing Ty Lee doing it flawlessly with an extra spin for flourish.

She went to push her over…. But an image of Zuzu flashed in her head and she stopped. He'd… be disappointed if she made a real friend feel bad due to jealousy wouldn't he….

She sighed internally and just gave Ty Lee an approving smile as she looked over, with the excited expectation of a poodle-lizard. 

"Good work Ty Lee. I'm still having trouble maintaining my balance after the second cartwheel."

"That's ok Azula! You'll get it! I'll show you how I do it, and maybe you'll make it work for you!"

…. Damn Zuzu for being a good influence. Why does his way work so well all the time?

They worked on balance for a while, as Mai was playing with her knives, but movement caught her attention and her brother came into view with mother. 

Her heart swelled at the sight of Zuzu, but stuttered slightly at mother. She…. Still didn't know how to handle her. But she was becoming…. Like mom was with Zuko but she didn't TREAT her like Zuko. She did things just for her. 

…. It was all she ever wanted. 

And of course now she wondered when it would end. The only one she'd ever been able to count on was Zuzu. 

So when he smiled and waved at her, she waved right back, willing to let him go with mother for now, as he would be hers later tonight when they went exploring, but something else caught her eye. 

Mai. Mai was looking at Zuko. And blushing. 

And just like that, the cold dark fire that tickled the back of her mind so regularly… it BLAZED.

Zuko was hers! NO ONE ELSES!

And so her tone became sickly sweet, as a plan flowed through her head. 

"Mother? Can Zuko play with us?"

Zuko looked confused.

"Weren't we going to play later?"

"Well yes… but I missed you! And brothers and sisters should spend lots of time together, right mother?"

Ursa looked into her daughter's eyes, and internally frowned. She knew that look. Why did she know that look?

" Go on Zuko. Play with your sister. I have to return to some of my duties anyway."

She said gently, stroking his hair. 

Zuko hugged her, a little sad that she had to go, but now that Zula and he had been getting on so well for the past couple of months, he was happy to play with her.

\-----------

"What's wrong Mai? Are you nervous?"

Azula said with a coo that belied the fire and savage gold of her eyes as they narrowed imperceptibly.

Mai said nothing, feeling… very very tense with the apple on her head. 

Finally she spoke.

"No. Go ahead."

Zuko frowned. Something didn't feel right here. This felt almost like… how things were before they reconciled. That….

"Here's the game then… try to knock the apple off the other person's head… like this!"

And just for a second, Azula considered burning a hole through Mai's skull, but disregarded it in a mix of horror and practicality… and just burned the stem on top.

Zuko reacted instantly, racing to knock the apple off of Mais head, and her heart ached even harder, filling with a burning acidic sensation… was this JEALOUSY????

She'd never felt jealous before. She hated it. 

She turned away in a huff, ignoring Ty Lee's look of concern, and her traitorous brother getting wet with his trollop. 

That however meant he couldn't see Zuko marching towards her, frustrated and angry, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into an abandoned alcove. She felt…. Angry, anxious… but also weirdly excited.

\----------------

Zuko finally whirled around, still soaking wet, and angrily whispered at her.

"What the heck was that about Azula?! You don't just…. Almost burn your friends!"

"Well maybe you should be checking on Mai then since you're so concerned about her! Why don't you go and be kissy face and gross somewhere else!"

He was confused. EXCEPTIONALLY confused. 

"Kissy… what???"

She glared at him, her eyes filling with unshed tears and went to storm off.

He didn't let her. 

"Let go of me!"

"No! If you're going to be a little Brat, I'm going to treat you like one!"

And he turned her over his lap, and began spanking her. 

…. Hopefully this worked. The weird scrolls he had read that Uncle Iroh had in his chambers said this should handle a Brat. 

…. He had no idea why it was capitalized though. 

"Zuko! Stop! It hurts!"

"And how badly would Mai have gotten hurt if the flames caught her hair on fire?"

He said before smacking her butt again, as she began to cry. 

…. Azula was ashamed, angry…. But also accepting. She had even thought that if she hurt one of her friends, Zuzu would be disappointed. And now look how upset he was. Agni why was she such a bad girl?

She didn't want to be a bad girl anymore. She wanted to be Zuzu's good little sister. 

Loud racking sobs overtook her as the pain in her backside intensified, but it also made her feel…. Warm in her belly.

He wouldn't do this if he didn't care right? He would just go back to the way things had been. 

So she took it, until she was mumbling how sorry she was into his other arm. 

Finally he stopped, and she hiccuped a few times before pulling herself together enough to look at him with tear tracks down her face.

"... Do you know why I did that Zula?"

"... I was a bad girl. And you needed to make me a good girl again."

Wow. Maybe those scrolls actually WERE right!

"That's right. Now… why did you do that?"

".... Mai was looking at you funny. Like she liked you…liked you liked you."

Zuko blinked.

"Huh…. That was it?"

She frowned and looked away. 

".... You're my Zuzu."

She pouted grumpily. 

"Yeah I am." He said easily. "And you're my LaLa. You don't have to worry about you not being my biggest priority. You'll always be the most important thing to me."

She blushed, and buried her head into his arm. 

"But you do have to apologize to Mai."

"Zuzu!!!!"

\--------

She had to be better. Brother had been so upset with her… but Zuzu was so good.. he forgave her mistakes… father NEVER would… 

Zuzu was hers...only hers…

He said so.


End file.
